


Smurfette

by Truly_Happy



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Smurfette-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truly_Happy/pseuds/Truly_Happy
Summary: Smurfette isn't stupid. Or: a small character study I did on Smurfette.





	Smurfette

Smurfette isn’t stupid. She loves the other Smurfs- she loves Papa Smurf and Brainy, and Clumsy and every other Smurf. She loves it when Vanity comes to her for help with his makeup, or Brainy comes to ask her about chemistry. She has a particular knack for chemistry, and when the other smurfs ask her about it she’ll just shrug. She won’t tell them that after Papa Smurf freed her she used to take books of science and mathematics from his library and read them long into the night under her covers by candlelight because she had to know how. 

How she was born (made), how she was still alive, what runs through her veins because it sure as hell isn’t the same as what the other Smurfs have. 

That doesn’t mean that Smurfette doesn’t enjoy girly things. She’s perfected the fine art of winged eyeliner, and how to seamlessly undo the stitching on a dress so that she can re make it into something entirely new. She likes fashion and pink and frills. It’s a challenge, at first, because the other Smurfs just look at her strangely whenever she tries to talk to them about the things she likes. One of the flaws of an all-male society, she discovers, is the oppressive and borderline toxic masculinity. So, she finds the ones who like the same things she likes. Vanity, sometimes Brainy, and Hefty. 


End file.
